


Go Between

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Neil/Everyone [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Frottage, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, praising, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Neil comforts Paul, only Paul wants more. There's some jealousy but in the end John is more than thrilled for Neil to give Paul more.
Relationships: Neil Aspinall/Paul McCartney, Neil Aspinall/Paul McCartney/John Lennon, preslash John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Neil/Everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Go Between

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another ship pioneered

Neil was not surprised it kept happening. Touring was such a pressure cooker, far from their homes, families and loved ones. Without any stability not even where they slept at night, just being dragged from one city after the next for stupider and stupider interviewers and fans that just would not let up. So of course, they lost their cool again, blew their fuses and got angry, hot raging fury or cold freezing wrath.

This time, it was Paul. Angry at seemingly everything, the world, John, their songs, the venue coordinator, their performance, and the weather, to name just a few. Which really meant, of course, that he was angry at nothing. Just all those emotions pent up with nowhere to go. Ringo and George, reasonably, scurried away from it. There was no dealing with him when he was like this. Perfect Paulie that needed the rest of the world to be as perfect as him.

John lurked half in, half out. His presence was clearly only making things worse, they must have had a bad row, but still he was desperate to fix this. For all that John could act the bellend, sometimes he could get his head out his arse and try to mend things- even if he had no clue what he was doing. And once again, Brian tasked Neil with fixing this, even if he didn't use words as fun as last time’s 'anything.'

So he came, just as last time, with tea and biscuits. Anything to help the fussy young man calm down, as though he didn't have legitimate grievances. Even if he did, that wasn't Neil's business, nor could he be of any help in solving those. At least he could be pretty confident that Paul would accept his kindness far more easily than John, even if he ended up locking himself in the bathroom and sleeping in the tub just to get away from it all.

But actually, Paul greeted him with far more hostility than John had all those weeks ago. He watched coldly, almost cruelly as Neil wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. And the reason why was soon evident, "Oh? Come here to comfort me too, Nelly? Gonna comfort me like you do John?" He grabbed him by the suit lapel and dragged him in close. "No? What's wrong? Am I not good enough to kiss, to-" 'Love.' It goes unspoken, unsaid, but Neil heard it all the same even as Paul's teeth click shut.

"Wh-? No," Neil tried primarily to deny it happening at all, John wouldn't want their relations to be spoken of, but it served also to deny the hurtful things Paul was saying. But was that what this was all about, jealousy? Neil hadn't meant to, if he had known- He only wanted to make the boys happy, always.

"Nell actually told me all kinds of sweet encouraging things too, said I was worthy of love," John intersected while Neil nodded enthusiastically, both John and Paul really were. Two young men but already so talented and accomplished, not to mention determined and ambitious enough to make their dreams come true. John turned his attention to their roadie, "And Nelly, isn't Paulie worthy of those too?"

"Yeah, 'course. I was just thinking that meself. You're so extraordinary, Paul; good songwriter, hard worker, talented musician, the fans love you-"

"Yes, yes, he's so charming and magnetic, blah blah blah, but I don't think that's a very convincing way to tell him? That's certainly not how you helped convince me of such," and John jutted his chin in Paul's direction.

Neil must really be far gone to think even his chin is devilishly handsome, wanting nothing more than to kiss it. "Uhh," Neil couldn't help but to flush, both at his traitorous thoughts and what John was implying. Neil reached out to Paul, sliding his hand under the blanket, where it hung around the bassist's shoulders. Paul just looked at him with those big beautiful eyes, unprotesting, just waiting to see what would happen next, almost eager in an extremely still way. That much trust was- heady.

Slowly Neil brought him to the only place to sit in the whole room, the shared bed's edge. It was- rather more suggestive than the couch had been and Neil couldn't help but to blush even harder, especially as John so clearly watched on, having closed the bedroom door behind him.

Paul easily followed where he was led, sitting down without breaking eye contact. Neil was the one to look away as he eased up on top of Paul, straddling the man's lap. The very first thing that struck him was how much closer he could keep his legs together with Paul's much smaller thighs. Paul made no reaction to this, to all the bodily contact they were now making, even though Neil doesn't think he's ever touched Paul this much.

Neil lowered his mouth to Paul's neck and waited a beat, to see if the man would pull away. But Paul just sat there, unmoving but not cold just as before, his arms around Neil's back as the roadie just breathed in his fine cologne. He smelt delicious like this, but Neil also knew he'd love the bassist reeking of sweat from performing under the hot stage lights.

Neil licked his lips before slowly parting them and pressing them against Paul's throat, the thick hair of his evening stubble rubbing against his lips. John and Neil took turns lavishing Paul with compliments as he sat there, leaning back and occasionally sighing as his body heat slowly leached into Neil where they were pressed together. Then Neil, carelessly, said, "But no matter what, John will always love you best. I'm just here to help and take care of you, Eppy's orders," joking on that last bit.

Paul's hand tugged at his hair, wrenching him away from his pale skin. What was with these boys controlling him by his hair? Neil was disoriented for a moment before settling on Paul's eyes, dark and full of danger. "So that's it then? I'm a job to you and this is all I get, your duty?"

"No- Not if- Not if you don't want, but John," Neil thought only on monogamy, and would never dream of coming between the two, for all that Neil had known Pau longer than John he wasn’t half as close to the bassist.

Paul and John shared a look over Neil intensely, but no words were needed. "Hey now, my auntie taught me how to share. At the very least, it's only fair you do for him what you do for me," John worded it carefully, as to not imply that Neil had to do anything he didn't want to. It was up to him in the end, because they certainly weren't going to stand in his way. The two songwriters were egotistic enough that having a buffer, someone so down to earth, loyal and thoughtful, would serve them well. They certainly could do a lot worse.

Neil was so flustered that his fingers kept shaking as he tried to work at Paul's shirt buttons, remembering that first time with John, when he'd done this to the other man. However where there he had revealed a soft chest, Paul is slimmer but far hairier, the dark coarse hairs almost rough against the soft pads of his fingers.

"Tsk," Paul rebutted, swatting the roadie's hands away, "No, not that."

He just looked at Neil as Neil looked back, if not that then what? "Ahhh, yeah I wanted that too," John remembered, speaking in a fond almost laughing tone. Paul gestured upward.

Neil understood perfectly well, remembering John's identical request but he played like he didn't. Paul's chin was far rounder and smoother than John's sharp one but it looked just as kissable. Slowly, and with as much drama as he could Neil straightened himself up, sliding up Paul's thighs and coming more level with his face than the neck and shoulder he had been kissing. Agonizingly slowly, he lowered himself down onto Paul's face, staring him in the eyes. Paul was impatient and clearly eagerly wanting it, must have been for a while.

Neil closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Paul's chin. Paul growled, a low, dangerous sound like a big cat about to pounce. And pounce he did, the bassist snapped as his hands grabbed hold of Neil and threw him down to the bed, instantly crawling over him, kissing him passionately and forcefully as a hand ground against Neil's dick. Neil couldn't help but to moan into the kiss, he-!

He hadn't even gone this far with John, so the moan wasn't just pleasure but also surprise as he tried to not buck his hips into the pressure. His cock was rapidly hardening, his teen years not that far behind him. "Well then," John said, almost haughtily. Maybe a little hurt and jealous as Paul had been. They'd started weeks ago sure, but only slowly escalated. From soft touches to long snogging sessions, but not yet to frottage or even hand jobs.

As much as Neil wanted to, he didn't want to push the other man. They'd only go as fast as he was comfortable with. John had jerked off other guys, Neil had heard the stories about the circlejerks, but it hadn't meant anything, not like with Neil, where there were feelings and kissing. John would not be his first man, he had physically gone a lot further than wanking. All the way, in fact.

Paul, tragically, stopped moving his hand, breaking off from the kiss to look up at John, "Wha?"

John sniffed, clearly in a huff, "Don't mind me, I wouldn't want to interrupt what you clearly have well in hand."

"Don't be like that," Paul taunted, not particularly kindly, "You've had him for weeks."

"I have _not_ ," John retorted immediately, before clamming up. He'd said too much.

"Oh, haven't you?" And Paul looked down at Neil, who tried not to be flushed and on edge. But Lennon's expression had been telling enough. Neil had still been finding relief with his hand, but it was different from having other's touch him. Something he had rarely because it could be dangerous with strangers, and he hadn't bothered to look since John wanted him in return. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings when John was so dear to him, and he knew that if they talked about this, about feelings, and commitment, John would play it off- if not outright go running for the hills.

"Why ever not?" Paul asked frankly, baffled by this revelation.

John shrugged as he avoided his mate's eyes. "Imagine it'd be different than with a bird and I'm not in such a rush that I don't want to appreciate it."

"Oh? Oh! Is this your first time with a bloke?" Paul seemed somehow shocked by this, as though he hadn't spent all of John's latest years living practically in his pocket. He also seemed thrilled with this idea, dragging John to him by his tie.

John blushes looking away, "What of it?"

Paul manhandled John just as he did Neil, which Neil must say, was just as hot as when it was done to his person. Paul cradled John’s face ever so tenderly. Slowly, and ever so delicately they kissed- for what must surely be their first time. Neil was honored to see it, if almost surprised by how close those two are that it was only happening now. He got to kiss them both first, before they kissed each other. He didn’t just lose it at the thought, but it's a near thing.

At the same time, though, Neil doesn't think he should be here to watch something so personal. He was just getting in the way, they didn't want him, just each other, and he had somehow been their go between. Before Neil could somehow ease himself off the mattress and vanish, they both turned to look at him. He couldn't help but to gulp, audibly. "But you- this isn't your first time?" Paul clarified.

"I-uh," he felt like he should lie, he wasn't sure why, he'd never told John any different, but it was clear the guitarist felt more comfortable thinking they were both in the same boat. Not to mention Neil had never been with someone he'd cared for. Rather than pinch the roadie to jolt him out of his waffling, Paul pressed down again with his palm right over Neil's cock. "Ah, fuck," Neil could feel his cock leak precum against his pants, wetting the fabric.

Still, Neil could see the shutters fall over John's eyes, the man looking far and distant at the revelation. Neil was so afraid of ruining this, after all, he feared it could happen, but he desperately hoped it wouldn't. It shouldn't change anything, but at the end of the day, Neil's feelings for John haven't changed. "But it's different because you're different, you matter- you matter _to me._ "

John looked somewhat coddled by those words, although, much like the compliments, Neil is sure it will take many reiterations for it to be believed. A task Neil was eager to take on. "Well, I guess if you two have been taking it slow, you weren't," he waved his hand about, "really leaving me out."

"Never," Neil and John said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: kiss chin  
> Beta'd by [InkInMyFingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInMyFingertips/pseuds/InkInMyFingertips)


End file.
